Thanks for the Venom
by DarkHavokdavey
Summary: Marik is a heartless pirate and Jade is a rich girl from a small town and is engaged to the governer's son. What happens when Jade's feance has to go off on a business trip and Jade is kidnaped by one of Marik's crew members? rated for some language
1. Default Chapter

Thanks for the Venom

A young raven haired girl walked up the stairs to her boyfriend's house. She looked up. The house looked like it was twenty stories high from where she stood. 'I wonder if Kaiba is home yet.' she wondered. She was about to knock when a man opened the door. He was a tall man and he had dark blue eyes and short, brown hair. He smiled at her warmly.

"Hi Jade." he said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Uh... hi Kaiba."

He took her hand and led her inside then slipped her coat off for her and hung it up on a gold coated hook by the door.

Jade looked around. The place was very clean. A chandelier hung down in the middle of the room and it was also gold coated. She looked at her boyfriend as he spoke.

"So," he started, "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know you would be home from work yet."

"Well you said it was important so I got off early."

She smiled at him then continued to talk.

"I don't like the idea of you going to China."

Kaiba sighed as he walked into the kitchen. She followed close behind him.

"Jade, it's a business trip. There's nothing to worry about."

"But you said you'd be gone for a year. At least! I don't want you to go. Please, Kaiba."

Kaiba faced her, put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Jade, honey, I have to go. I'm going to get paid to do this. I need the money."

"Is your job more important then me? Is money more important than me!"

"Of corse not."

"Then stay!. Kaiba, please, don't leave me."

"I can't!... I'm sorry, Jade. I'm going to used the money to... to buy you a engagement ring. When I get back... I want us to get married. But I need the money first."

Jade stared at him, starry-eyed.

"Oh Kaiba! You mean it?"

Kaiba's eyes softened. With a small nod he said, "Yes."

'Oh! This is wonderful! We have to plan the whole thing out! I have to tell my parents! I need to get a dress! And a veil! Oh, and flowers! We'll invite the whole town! I can't wait!... Why do you have to go on this trip to get money? You're father has a lot of money. Why you can't just ask him for the money?"

Kaiba laughed a bit.

"I wanted to earn the money myself. So... you approve?"

Jade jumped up and threw her arms around his neck and smiled, tears of joy running down her face.

"Yes. I do. I love you so much, Kaiba."

"Hm, I love you too, Jade."

They caught themselves in a patinate kiss. After a few moments Jade drew back.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night."

She pushed herself away from him and sighed. Kaiba led her into the family room. They both sat down on the sofa.

"Jade... don't worry. Everything ill be fine."

'I know. I... I just don't want to see you go."

Kaiba put his arm around her waist.

"I'll be back before you know it."

Jade held a tissue up to her cheek and wiped a stray tear away as she watched the ship that carried her fiance sail away. She started to turn around when a dark figure wrapped its arms around her, his hand covering her mouth. She tried to scream but she couldn't. When she realized the man was taking her towards a ship, she started kicking and waving her arms around. This wasn't working either. There was nothing she could do. But it didn't stop her from kicking. Maybe he would get tired, give up, and let her go. 'Yeah right," she thought, 'It's the only chance I have though.'

But the man was just too strong.

Finally, for what seemed like n eternity, the man dropped Jade flat on her butt. She massaged the pain then looked around. She was in a small, dark room. It only had enough room for a one- person bed and a wooden chest that sat at the edge of the bed. Then she realized that she was on the ship she saw earlier and started to yell.

"Wh do you think you are, kidnaping me like this! I should-."

She was cut off. The man picked her up again after shutting the door and threw her over his shoulder. Jade started to hit him in the back with her fists.

"Hey! Put me down! You creep!"

The man only laughed.

"Shut up you little b!" he said in a deep voice.

He set her down on the bed.

"Now, get undressed!" he ordered.

Jade's heart missed a beat as she realized what he was planning to do to her. But she remained calm.

"No! Let me go, now!"

She stood up and got I his face. He raised his hand, ready to slap her. His arm came down. Jade winced but his hand stopped when he herd a knock at the door.

"Hey! Kio! You in there?"

The man called Kio looked at the door, then back at Jade.

Don't make a sound. Crawl under the bed."

Jade did as she was told without making a noise. Someone opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Kio," he laid on the bed, "Man the Cap'n is being a real jerk again. He's pissed off at you because you left. Although I can't blame him for that. Hm, you're always going out, getting drunk, and bringing women back on**_ his_** ship. Even though you know how mad he gets and that he's threatened to throw you off the ship and maroon you. When are you ever gonna learn? You know he's the only one who can bring women on the ship. I really don't know about you, Kio. It's a wonder the Cap'n hasn't thrown you overboard yet. I know if I was him I'd-."

The man stopped mid-sentence.

"Kio... why does it smell like...sniff sniff!... jasmine?"

Kio was getting nervous.

"I was... uh... with a girl earlier that wore jasmine perfume. Yeah that's it."

The other man looked Kio in the eye.

"Kio... you didn't did you?"

Kio lowered his head.

"Kio! The Cap'n is gonna kill you! Where'd you hide her?"

"He won't kill me if he doesn't find out."

"Oh yeah! He'll never figure it out! You already have your room smelling like her, Kio, he'll never come in here! We've already set sail, so you can't leave her! And f y I, the Cap'n ain't exactly that stupid! He'll figure it out! The worst part is, you're not even drunk!"

Kio was mad now.

"Sano, shut up! You talk too much!"

"Sorry. So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

Jade crawled out from underneath the bed and dusted herself off. For the first time, she got a good look at the man who kidnaped her. He looked young, only about eighteen or nineteen. He had dark, brown eyes and short, black hair. The other man was taller. He also had brown eyes, but they were softer, and his hair was shaggy and brown. Jade thought she should properly introduced herself so she held her hand out for them to shake it.

"Hello, my name is Jade."

The one with shaggy hair took a step closer to her, studying her. He stared at her hand.

"Ahem... I'm Sanosuke or Sano for short and uhhh... this is Kio."

Kio also stepped closer to her.

"Yeah.. and uh... sorry about the kidnaping thing. I don't know what came over me."

Sano smiled, "Yeah there's really no excuse for him.. He's just... Kio."

Jade laughed.

"So why haven't I seen you around?" she asked curiously.

"We don't live here. We're pirates." Sano answered.

"Pirates?"

Jade let everything sink in, then she remembered what Sano had said earlier.

"You guys said the captain doesn't allow girls on his ship? Why don't you just let me get off and no one will know?"

Sano spoke up.

"Because we've already set sail. I said that earlier."

"WHAT!"

Sano jumped up and covered her mouth.

"Sh! You don't want the captain to hear you!"

Jade pushed Sano away. She was furious.

"I don't care! Maybe I should have a talk with this captain of yours! I'm going to get home somehow!"

She walked towards the door but Sano stopped her.

"I don't think you should. He's a heartless bastard. He'll kill you before you even get a chance to speak."

Everyone jumped at the sound of a voice on the other side of the door.

"Heartless bastard, huh? Now, Sano, you wouldn't be talking about me, would you?"

The door squeaked open and Jade realized that the man must be the captain because he didn't wear old, dirty, torn clothes. Instead, he wore loose, black pants, a black shirt and a long velvet cape that swayed in the wind. He had on two gold earrings, one on each ear, a neckless that looked like three gold strips on top of each other and a gold arm bracelet to match. He had deep, violet eyes and long, blonde hair.

Sano stood still and silent. Kio did the same. Jade thought it was too quiet do she spoke up.

"Are you the captain of this ship?"

As soon as she said that, she regretted it.

The man slowly walked towards her. An eerie silence filled the room.

okay that's it for this chapter

please review

I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing San and the Wolves because of some problems that I had with it. Like I said, I'm sorry for those who liked it but I also hope you like this story.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the Venom chapter 2

last time+

"Are you the captain of this ship?"

As soon as she said that, she regretted it.

The man slowly walked towards her. An eerie silence filled the room.

this time+

"A woman! On MY ship! Kio, is this YOUR doing!" the man asked, furious.

Kio backed up.

"S- sorry Cap'n... I-I didn't know w- we would be s- setting sail so soon."

"You're sorry? Sorry just don't cut it this time, Kio.She's gonna make my whole ship smell like 'girl'."

Sano could tell Kio was scared so he spoke up.

"Cap'n, it can't be that bad. She could... do the cooking and cleaning. Yeah, that's it. She's a woman, she's good at that stuff."

The Captain turned to Jade and circled her.

"Hmmm... you may be onto something here, Sano." he stared into Jade's eyes, "You can cook, can't you, love?"

"Of corse I can."

The Captain laughed.

"You show no sense of fear, love. Are you just hiding it though?"

Jade stood up straight.

"No, why would I be scared of someone like you. I've taken on guys ten times bigger that you."

Kio and Sano backed up by the doorway. Jade looked at them. They looked terrified, like they had just seen a ghost or something. But she still wasn't scared. She was a master swordsman... swordswoman and she wasn't bad with a gun either. The Captain laughed once again.

"You're bold enough to talk to me, Captain Marik Ishtar in this manner?" he drew his sword from it's sheath and took a fighting stance, "You can certainly talk the part. But I'll bet you're all bark and no bite."

"That's what you think. I could beat you and all your men without getting a scratch."

"Hm hm hm, I wouldn't even let you try it. My men may no look it but they can fight better than anyone I know. And they could certainly beat sown a girl like you." Marik smirked.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm just as happy fighting only you as I would be fighting your crew."

Jade looked around and spotted a glass case that held an old Japanese sword behind her. She took a few steps back. For every step she took, Marik took two steps forward. Finally, Jade reached the glass case. She slammed her fists. The glass shattered into small pieces that flew everywhere. She grabbed the sword that hung inside it and also took a fighting position.

Marik stared at her, even more angry than he was before. Then he smirked.

"You're serious about fighting e aren't you? Did you not hear me when I said I was Captain Marik Ishtar?"

"Yes I did. So what? Your name's girly and you look girly. I really could care less what your name is I just wanna fight so common! Quit trying to buy time because it isn't working."

Marik scowled.

"You're really gonna pay for this bitch! That's my father's sword you have there and not even I'm allowed to touch it. Also, I'm not trying to buy time; I just want you to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I'm waiting." Jade said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Marik bowed his head.

"Hm, your life will end today you know." he looked up at her and smiled evilly, then charged at her.

She blocked his attack then swung her sword around and hit him in the side. He flinched and stopped, staring at her.

"I must admit, love, you're better than I thought. I'm usually the one to make the first hit."

"I told you I was good. Now, LET'S GO!"

Jade ran, full speed towards him but stopped when she herd a loud noise from outside. Marik looked out the door along with everyone else. Another loud noise came, but this one was even louder that the first. It sounded like a bomb. Shortly after, the whole ship trembled. It was all Jade could do to keep herself from falling over. Once the ship was still again, the Captain rushed outside, pushing Jade out of his way.

When he got outside, he saw another ship that was dangerously close to his. They were attacking! He looked around and spotted one of his crew members laying down, surrounded by a pool of blood.

He got a closer look and saw that it was his first hand mate, Odian.

"Odian!" he yelled, "Joey! Come get Odian! Duke, Yami, Kio, man the cannons! Sano! Climb the lookout! Make sure no one from that ship gets over here! Try to find out who they are! Gojyo! Get the _girl _bellow deck! I deal with her later. Come on you scumbags! Get to work!"

Jade watched as a man with crimson hair came up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Come on, the Capt'n wants you bellow deck. Come with me."

Jade only hit the man on the head with the sword, knocking him out, then went to find Marik. She spotted him by the cannons keeping an eye on his men and ran to him.

"Hey, Marik! I thought we were going to fight!" she said.

"That can wait. I'm busy trying to save my ship right now."

"Well what do I do?"

"I told Gojyo to take you below deck. Where'd he go?"

"I knocked him out. Now let me help. What can I do?"

"Why do you want to help? I thought you wanted to kill me."

"I do. If I help you get rid of these guys, I can get to it faster."

"I don't need your help. Go below deck and start cooking or something. I don't care. Just as long as you're away from me."

Jade didn't move.

"I told you to go below deck!"

"You can't order me around! You don't own me!"

"No, love, I don't. But I own this ship. And you're on this ship, so you will do what I tell you to do. Now go below deck!"

Jade just sat in a corner and waited for it all to end.

"Hey! Look out!"

She looked up when she herd the captain yell. As soon as she did, someone grabbed her from behind. Just before he drug her off the ship, she grabbed Marik's gun that hung in it's pouch, around his waist. Everyone froze when they herd the loud splash of Jade and the man's body hit the water.

end of chapter 2+

review please!


End file.
